1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus and a video display method capable of simultaneously observing videos which are different according to viewing directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known a liquid crystal display apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an MVD) by which it is possible to simultaneously observe videos which are different according to viewing direction. In the MVD, illuminative backlights having directivities in two different directions are alternately switched in synchronization with a time when different videos are alternately displayed in a time sharing manner in the liquid crystal display apparatus. Such a constitution is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-10935.
FIG. 19 shows the behavior of driving the MVD by normal scanning. First, a video of a right field (hereinafter referred to as the right video) is scanned from an upper end of a screen based on a vertical synchronous signal in scan timing 1, scanned in the center of the screen in scan timing 2, and scanned in a lower end of the screen in scan timing 3, successively. After the video has been scanned in the lower end of the screen, a video (hereinafter referred to as the left video) of a left field is then scanned from the upper end of the screen.
Graphs of displayed images (1 to 3) show behaviors in which the right video and the left video are alternately displayed in the upper end, the center and the lower end of the screen.
Moreover, an example of image quality improvement of a dynamic video is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-183622. A technology concerning the image quality improvement in liquid crystal display of a field sequential driving system is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-215535.